


A taste for Strider blood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Vampire Egberts, Will contain blood and smut, headcanon name for dad is James but he'll mostly be referred to as Egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weird boy known as John Egbert suddenly shows up in Dave's life, Bro knows something unnatural is up. He<br/>wants to pay his father a visit just to confirm his suspicions..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since your little brother brought home his new "friend" for the first time, you knew something was up. At first glance, John Egbert is just like any ordinary kid. You're not stupid though. The kid has some unusual habits, and that's coming from you, Bro Strider, the biggest weirdo in town.

First of all, John usually never comes to visit during daytime. And if he does, he demands all the lights dimmed and all windows covered. The few times you've seen him in the sun, he's been carrying an umbrella. Even if it's not raining and the sun is blazing, he still clings to that fuckin umbrella as if his life depends on it. You asked him about it once, but he just answered with a nervous glance and an explanation that he was sensitive towards sunlight.

Second, he never ever eats. You've bought takeout plenty of times and you've even cooked, but he always refuses to eat. Still, the kid is chubbier than Dave.

And third, he definitely has a thing for Dave. And when you say "thing", you don't mean as in crush or whatever. Whenever he thinks you're not looking, John sniffs at Dave's neck. It's like he enjoys smelling your brother's sweat or something. It's weird and creepy but Dave never seems to mind. You're pretty sure they're fucking behind your back due to the marks on Dave's neck that he hides so poorly, and the weird noises at night (Not very sexy noises though, you'd like to point out. More like squealing pigs and choking dogs). You don't really care about that but John's obsession with your brother's neck is getting weirder every day.

There are other things too that you notice, and you can't really decide if John's a serial killer or just weird. You've always been pretty protective of your brother though, so you grab John one day to ask him about when you'll get to meet his parents. John's discomfort is clear as he stutters a reply. Apparently he only lives with his dad, and that he's a very busy man. You say that you'd love to meet him, and John simply nods in reply before running off to Dave's room. You've been told by many people that you seem rather intimidating, but John only seems scared when he's forced to speak about himself. Other than that, he's usually cheery. You know very little about him, yet you still let him into your apartment. Why, you ask? Because Dave keeps giving you that fuckin face like he's doing right now.

"Dave," you speak, your voice tired yet stern. "The fuck do you want now?" Dave shifts a little where he stands before mumbling out a question. "Can John come over?" You glance at the ironic hello kitty clock on the wall. Your finest purchase. "At eleven pm?" you say, raising an eyebrow over your shades. "He had a fight with his dad or some shit, I dunno. Anyways, he's outside. Can he come in?" Dave gives you a pleading face and you just sigh. "Fine, whatever." Your brother walks out the front door in a hurry before returning with John. You expect them to move straight into Dave's bedroom and leave you alone, but John whispers something to Dave before he actually walks up to you. "Dad wants to invite you over for dinner tomorrow," the kid tells you and you can't help but be a bit surprised. "Eight o'clock." He's not even looking straight at you as he speaks, but you give him an affirmative nod. Once he's gotten his answer, John turns on his heels before leaving the room with your little brother. So John's father decides to finally show himself. Let's just hope he's not as weird as his son.

In the morning, you wake up from John leaving. He seems to be in a hurry and slams the door after himself before running down the long ass set of stairs to your apartment. Better fix that elevator soon. You groan and turn over on the futon that you were fast asleep on just a second ago. Damn, this happens way too often. Slowly, you drag yourself to your feet and shuffle over to the window before looking down. A black car with tinted windows was waiting outside and soon John climbed into it before it drove off. You can only assume that it was his dad. Honestly, you don't really care at the moment though since the sun still hasn't risen and you're dead tired. So you go back to sleep.

The day goes by as it usually would, until the clock nears eight. You almost forget about the dinner at the Egberts' until Dave reminds you. He forces you to put on a different shirt than a wifebeater before he pretty much shoves you over to the car. You ask if he's coming, but he only shakes his head before returning to the apartment. Odd. You sigh before getting in the car and making your way to the Egberts' house. Dave made sure to give you the exact address and even drew a shitty map for you which you immediately threw in the trash. After safely parking your precious baby, you step out and lock the door before looking up at the house. The black car is there but the house looks just like the other ones in the street. There's a tire swing and a pogoride in the garden, you notice. Perhaps they were just another ordinary family after all. But one could never be sure. You walk up to the front door and ring the bell about five times like the overgrown child you are before shoving your hands into your pockets. As the door opens, you turn your attention to the man standing there.

 

Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit.

The man standing before you is unbelievably and undoubtedly hot. You scan him with your eyes, drinking in his details with great thirst. A white shirt, neatly tucked into a pair of slacks with a leather belt, and a smooth black tie. You wonder if he put on the tie for this occasion, or if he always uses it. His sleeves are rolled up, revealing strong arms dusted with dark hair and a golden watch resting around his wrist. He's pale, but in an incredibly hot way. There's neatly combed black hair on his head, slightly greying in some places and partially hidden by a white fedora (You wonder to yourself who the fuck wears a hat indoors. Oh, right, you do.). And his eyes.. They're blue, but paler than John's. You decide that you like this color better. He smiles at you, and you realize that you've been staring this whole time.

"Mr. Strider, I presume?" Holy shit his voice is gorgeous as well. "The one and only," you reply. He offers a handshake, and you take his hand because you really wanna touch him. His grip is firm and tight and oh god he's strong. "James Egbert," he tells you, and it takes you a moment to understand that's his name because you're still fascinated by his goddamn hand. You stuff your own hand back into your pocket once he lets go and you watch as he steps aside for you to enter. "Please, do come in."

You're a little surprised to find that the lights are actually on when you go inside, since John always wants them off and apparently has night vision, and you take a look around. Just another ordinary house, except from all the creepy clowns. Maybe that's why John is so weird. Clowns staring at you 24/7 must really do something. Egbert closes the door behind you and tells you to make yourself at home before he walks into what you're guessing is the kitchen. You're left alone with the clowns and you don't really know what to do, but Egbert said to make yourself at home so you sit down on the couch, swinging your legs up to rest on the coffee table. No, nobody ever taught you any manners, and you really don't give a shit. This coffee table is a throne and your feet are sitting on it like kings. Everyone be worshippin' your feet left n' right, except from a certain older Egbert who has appeared again and is looking down at you. You snap out from your thoughts about your feet to look at him. He clears his throat a little but you don't move your feet because you absolutely love his disapproving expression. You haven't been here for more than five minutes and you're already getting on the guy's nerves. Perfect. He seems to let it pass though and sits down next to you, a little closer than a regular person would, you notice. "So, mr. Strider," he begins, looking straight at you. "I trust that my son has been in good hands lately when visiting David?" Oh god, straight to the point. "Yeah, sure," you reply, not really knowing what else to say. You were a bit distracted too, since Egbert was currently scanning you with his blue eyes. You can practically feel them on your body, which should not be as hot in this situation as it totally is. "Also, it's Bro," you tell him and his eyes flicker up to your shades. "Surely that cannot be your birth name, Strider," he says, giving you a raised eyebrow. You smirk as you reply. "Maybe, maybe not." He shakes his head a little and your smirk quickly disappears when you feel his hand brush against your thigh as he stands up. "Dinner should be finished. Just give me a moment," he tells you after checking his watch before moving back to the kitchen. You take the opportunity to check out his ass. Damn.

Once dinner is served, you go ahead and sit by the dining table, your seat across from Egbert's. The food smells fucking amazing and you're tempted to smear it across your face, but you're not an animal so you just eat it instead. "So, Mr. Strider," he suddenly says, completely disregarding what you said about your name earlier. "I do hope John hasn't been a bother to your family." You look up from your food as you chew on some meat. "Nah. It's a lil hard to sleep though when the kid keeps slammin' doors at night," you tell him and you suddenly begin to wonder where John even is. You glance around and Egbert seems to catch onto what you're thinking. "I am terribly sorry about my son's behavior. I shall have a talk with him later. And if you're wondering where he is, he went out with a friend." As he speaks, you notice that he hasn't even touched the food on his plate, just like John when he's over. Okay, so they're both a little weird. Why would he cook if he's not even gonna eat? "He always visits so late in the evening though. What's up with that?" you ask him, wanting a few answers to the questions that have been swimming around in your head forever. Egbert doesn't seem bothered by the sudden question at all though. Maybe he gets asked that a lot. "We simply enjoy the night much better than daytime, Mr. Strider. I'm sorry if it strikes you as a little strange. Every family has it's flaws," he tells you, which is true, you guess. The two of you chat for a bit and okay, maybe the Egbert's aren't aliens after all like you originally thought. After dinner, you help out a bit with cleaning and just as you suspected, Egbert has not touched his meal in the slightest. Does this family have something against food? When you ask him about it, he simply tells you that he'll eat later, which confuses you even more.

This man is strange, but still hot as fuck. If you play your cards just right, you might be able to get a piece of that ass before you go home. So as the gentleman you are, you let your hand 'accidentally' brush against his bottom as you carry your plate to the sink. He seems to notice, and gives you a look that sends a spark through you. It's a stern look, yet one with filthy intentions. Oh hell yes. "Would you like a slice of cake?" he suddenly asks and you more than happily say yes as you see the giant cake that just appears out of nowhere. The man gets you some coffee as well before you move to the livingroom and sit on the couch. "So, where do you work, Strider?" he asks, wanting to start a conversation. "I work from home. Sometimes I'm a DJ at clubs," you say with a shrug before beginning to devour the delicious cake on your plate. "A party animal then?" he says with a smile before crossing his legs, his foot bumping with your leg. "Sometimes," you tell him, your eyes on his foot. They slowly move up his legs as you study his figure until you land on his crotch. There's no way he can tell where you're looking due to your shades, but he still clears his throat. "You mentioned that you work from home," he asks and you look at his face again. "What exactly do you do?" You let your pokerface break for a second as you smirk. "I sell puppets and do pornography," you tell him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Egbert blinks at you before he suddenly matches your smirk, his hand finding it's place on your thigh. "You've caught my interest. Tell me more." You set your plate down. "Gladly."


	3. Chapter 3

You're not really sure of how it happened, but you sure as hell ain't complaining. The bed underneath you is soft, but the hands holding you down are rough, gripping at you tightly. The room is so dark, you can just barely make out the man who is currently positioned above you. Usually you'd prefer to be on top, but again, you're not complaining. Egbert was surprisingly easy to convince. He didn't seem like the guy who'd stick his naughty bits in you at your first meeting, but apparently he was.

One of the hands holding you down moves to your face and removes your shades before tossing them aside. "My, what gorgeous eyes you have, Strider," he says in that deep voice, and you wonder how he can even see them in the darkness. You open your mouth to reply, but quickly shut it as you feel pressure at your crotch. A small whine escapes you and Egbert only gives you a low chuckle before you feel him nuzzling your neck. Your eyes slip shut and you tilt your head to the side as you feel his tongue on your skin. Silently, you wonder if he's got the same obsession with necks as John does. There are hands roaming you, stripping you of your clothes. And it doesn't take long before you're both naked and things are rapidly heating up. His lips are on yours and your tongues are tangling together as you move against each other, his every touch making your skin burn so deliciously. The darkness makes everything so much more intense and soon there are fingers inside you, thrusting and stretching you before they're replaced with Egbert's thick cock. Your hands leave scratches on his back as he moves inside you, your breath hot and heavy. You're both moaning as he thrusts into you, but you're pretty sure you're the loudest when he finds your prostate and repeatedly slams into it, making your body jolt in pleasure. He's so rough, but you love it more than you should and you soon find yourself hitting your climax. Orgasm washes over you, scattering your thoughts everywhere.

You're quick to snap back to reality however when you feel a sharp pain in your neck. Quickly, you understand it's just Egbert biting you, probably hitting his orgasm as well, but his teeth fucking pierces your skin. It hurts and you really really don't know how you feel about the situation anymore as he begins to suck, drawing blood from you. You don't get much time to think about it though as you suddenly feel awfully lightheaded. "Hey," you manage to mumble before passing out.

When you wake up again, it's from a finger poking your cheek. A voice mumbles your name and you grunt in reply, turning over. The person just doesn't want to fucking leave you alone though and pokes you in the side, saying your name louder. "What," you grumble, not very happy to be disturbed. "Are you just gonna sleep all day? I'm starving to death, you asshole. Get the fuck up and order some food or whatever before I die a tragic death. People will be weeping over my corpse and-" the person continues to ramble on and on and you quickly realize that it's Dave who has woken you up. You crack your eyes open to glare at him before memories from last night suddenly come back to you. First of all, you don't even remember driving home. You had sex with Mr. Egbert and fell asleep, if you can remember correctly. "How the fuck did I get here?" you ask, cutting off Dave's speech that you weren't even paying attention to. He shuts up before giving you a look. "Bro, you got so fucking trashed last night, Mr. E literally carried you through the door in the middle of the night. He put you on the futon and left, I don't fucking know. But hey, about that food-" You cut him off again. "I didn't even drink last night," you mumble before standing up. You're fully clothed, you notice, except from your shades. Oh god, he dressed you as well. How the hell did he even carry you up all the stairs? You ain't exactly a light person. "Wow, you must've been so drunk you can't even remember. Way to go, Bro. Can we order-" Before he manages to finish his sentence, you've already disappeared into the bathroom. You stare at yourself in the mirror for a moment, trying to remember details from last night, before you spot something on your neck. Oh hell no. You move the collar of your polo to get a better look at the two marks and you suddenly remember. Hell fucking no. Did the dude seriously suck your fucking blood? Suddenly everything makes sense with John, which means.. "Dave!" you shout angrily as you stomp out from the bathroom. Dave, who quickly realizes he's in trouble, tries to head for his bedroom. You're faster than him though and manage to block his way. "You little piece of shit. Please do not fucking tell me that you've been inviting a goddamn vampire to our home for the past few months," you say, your amber eyes burning holes in your brother. Dave gives you the fakest laugh you've ever heard, which only makes you angrier. "Vampire? Dude, are you high or something?" he asks, but understands that it's no use as you grab the collar of his shirt to take a look at his neck. Motherfuck. "When were you planning on telling me, huh?" you ask him. Dave pulls away from you and averts his gaze to the floor, shifting nervously in his place. "How was I even supposed to say it, Bro? 'Hey dude guess what! John's a vampire who likes to suck my blood'? You'd think I was insane or some shit," he mumbles, which is kinda true, you realize. "Why are you so mad anyways? It's just a little blood and they gotta eat too, ya know." Dave makes a good point, but still. "Well when I got invited over for dinner, I didn't exactly know that I was gonna be the meal!" you tell him and he huffs a little. "Well don't take it out on me, Bro! Go see the man himself if you're so fucking upset about it. I got shit to do so get outta my way," he tells you with a frown. "Fine, then that's exactly what I'll do. Right now." You step aside and he opens his door before turning to you. "They're asleep though," he mumbles, but you really don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

As you drive to the Egberts', you begin to calm down. Your shades were nowhere to be found and you were way too angry and stressed to dig out your spare ones, so you ended up grabbing one of Dave's pairs before you left, making you feel absolutely ridiculous. They don't feel right on your face, but at least they hide your eyes and dim the light. Shades aren't just for ironic purposes. Both your and Dave's eyes are very sensitive to sunlight, though you two prefer to keep that to yourselves.

You park your car once you have arrived and waste no time before walking up to the door and ringing the bell. A few minutes pass. No answer. You ring the bell several more times and knock on the door, even try the door handle. Still no answer. Okay, maybe they were asleep like Dave said, but you're not giving up that easily. No matter what it takes, you are getting into that stupid house. You step back to look at the building, looking for an entry. There's an open window on the second floor and you could easily get there by climbing the tree next to it, so you do just that. You climb the tree until you're on hight with the window and carefully walk out on a branch, your balance perfect as always. A second later, you're leaping into the open window and you land on the floor in a roll. One of the curtains got dragged along though and you grit your teeth as the thing holding it up tumbles to the floor, causing a lot of noise. You hear a small groan and some shifting and as you look around, you quickly understand that you've landed in John's bedroom. Shit. Before John manages to see you, you swiftly and silently slip under his bed and oh god it's dusty under here. Your hand is touching a sticky piece of paper and you pray to god that it's just a candy wrapper as you hold your breath. John's feet come into view as he places them on the floor before he walks over to check out his curtains. It's hard to tell what he's doing but you think he just pulled down the blinds because the room suddenly became way darker. John returns to his bed but pauses for a moment and you pray for him to just get back to sleep already. Thankfully, he slips into bed without noticing you and you quietly let out a breath.

Several minutes pass before you finally hear light snoring from above and it's safe to come out from your hiding spot, which more than pleases you since you're pretty sure you could hear something crawl by your ear. Once you've gotten back on your feet, you silently slip out from the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind you. There are a few lights on but everything's completely silent. The creepy clowns are staring into your soul but you try your best to ignore them as you begin dusting yourself off while walking down the hall. You just broke into a house but you don't even care. Now then, time to find Egbert's room. You try to dig up from your memories which room it was, but you were kinda busy trading spit with the man back then. Taking a guess, you open a door, only to discover their bathroom. Your reflection in the mirror startles you a little because damn, you look like shit after being under John's bed. There's still so much dust on you and a piece of candy in your messed up hair. You pick out the candy while making a face in disgust and fix your hair a bit before you remember what you're really supposed to do. Right. Egbert.

You turn on your heels to continue your search, but immediately tense up as you stare into a pair of red eyes. Someone had snuck up on you, and it wasn't Dave. You couldn't even see them approach in the mirror, what the hell? "Mr. Strider," the person speaks and you realize that it's Mr. Egbert you've run into. But something's not right. Egbert has blue eyes, not red. "Might I ask why you're in my house at this hour?" He takes a step towards you and you begin to back up into the bathroom. The light of the bathroom allows you to see him more clearly. He's wearing light blue pyjamas with a robe and slippers. It's easy to tell that he just woke up. You expect him to be angry, but he just looks mostly tired. "Just came to pick up my shades," you tell him, casually shoving your hands into your pockets. "I see," he says and looks at you with those red eyes. "But how on earth did you get in and why are you so dusty?" You bite the inside of your cheek as you quickly try to come up with an excuse. "The door was open," you lie, which still doesn't explain the dust. "And I just came like this." He gives you a look but seems too tired to question you before he pulls out your shades from the pocket of his robe. He hands them to you and you stuff them in your back pocket. "Anything else, Strider?" he asks and you tell him no before you move to leave. Just as you pass him though, your grab him by the shirt and press him up against the wall. He seems a little startled before he gives you a look of confusion. "Okay, screw this. What I really came by to say is what the fuck is up with you sucking my blood? Your little brat has been gnawing on Dave for months and nobody ever decided to tell me about it until you out of nowhere invite me over for dinner. Now, usually when you invite someone to dinner, the guest isn't the fuckin meal." Egbert blinks a bit before laughing a little. "You're angry because I sucked your blood, Mr. Strider? I am truly sorry if I appeared rude last night, but I was awfully hungry. I gave you dinner and you gave me dinner. Isn't that only fair?" Your grip on his shirt tightens as you only grow angrier. "Maybe you should've asked first and I wouldn't be so fuckin angry," you growl. You honestly don't know why you're so angry. Maybe it's because you just want to be. "I'm sorry," he says, and he actually looks sorry, which confuses you a little. "If you let go of me then perhaps we can discuss the matter in a more proper way?" He offers you a smile but you don't quite trust him. "What, so you can feast on me again? I don't think so," you tell him, pressing him harder against the wall. He sighs a little. "If I wished to suck your blood, then I'd already be doing so. Please, let's not fight. My son is asleep." You huff a bit before releasing him and watch as he fixes his shirt.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asks you once he's lead you downstairs and you don't even bother to reply. "Is John harming my brother?" you ask him because you really need to know. He shakes his head a little and shuffles over to a chair in the livingroom, sitting down. "We only take a little at a time every once in a while, Strider. I can assure you David is just fine." "Fine? When you bit me it didn't exactly feel good." Egbert sighs and rubs at his temples, probably wishing he could just go back to bed. "It only hurts bad the first time. I promise." You chew on the inside of your cheek, not sure if you should believe the man or not. He's a goddamn vampire after all. "I don't trust you." His red eyes look up at you, staring right through your shades as if they don't exist at all.

"Well there's only one way to find out if I'm lying, isn't there, Mr. Strider?"


	5. Chapter 5

You'd be lying if you said that you didn't feel at least a little bit turned on, because even if the guy is a goddamn vampire, he's still hot as fuck. He's staring at you and you're staring right back from where you're standing, not sure what to reply with. You know perfectly well what he meant, of course, but you don't exactly feel like having your blood sucked again after being so angry about it. Though, you still need to know if he's lying or not, for Dave's sake. Your brother could be in pain and you wouldn't even know about it because you're a shitty guardian who can't handle a lil bite.

You're grinding your teeth together in frustration and he raises an eyebrow at you, waiting for an answer. "Fuck," you grumble and he seems pleased, knowing what you have chosen. "Come sit," he tells you and pats his own lap. This man cannot be serious. You feel every last drop of dignity slip away from you as you move to sit, straddling him. "I swear to god, if you're lying i'm gonna fuck you up," you growl into his ear as an attempt to be in control of the situation. You're not though and you feel his hands on your hips as he murmurs for you to just relax. You tell him to shut the fuck up and hurry.

It feels a little like waiting for a syringe. You know the needle is coming, but you don't wanna watch, so you just sit there and wait for it. Except this time it's a pair of fangs attached to a hot dude.

It feels like forever before you feel anything, but when you do feel something, it's not a set of fangs. It's his goddamn tongue. "Dude," you tell him, one of your hands lightly gripping at his shirt. He doesn't listen though and continues running his tongue over your skin before giving your neck a small suck or kiss here and there. You almost begin to forget the reason why you're there in the first place as your pants begin feeling a bit tighter, but then you feel the sting of his teeth. You shut your eyes, expecting pain, but it doesn't feel that bad actually. His fangs easily slip into your skin and he begins to suck, giving you an odd yet pleasant feeling. It actually feels fucking good after a moment and a soft sound slips from you as you let your guard down.

His hands slip under you shirt and his fingers graze your skin, making you crave more contact. You're almost tempted to grind against him, but then he pulls his mouth away from your neck and you manage to stop a whine from escaping you. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he almost whispers into your ear in that deep voice of his, sending a shiver through your spine and nearly making you jizz in your pants. You refuse to answer as you rest your forehead against his shoulder, hiding your flushed cheeks. There's a hand traveling up your thigh now and you think you moan out before the man even manages to come near your crotch, but when he does, you mentally thank every god in the universe.

He undoes your fly and gives your raging boner some fucking freedom at last. You cling to Egbert like a child as he wraps a warm hand around you, giving you a stroke. He uses his thumb to smear your precome around and you think you're about to die as he proceeds to stroke you again. His other hand runs up your back and to your head where he knocks your hat off and grabs a little at your blond hair, making you moan again. "You taste wonderful," he whispers into your ear as he continues jerking you off and you inhale sharply. Oh god. He moves his hand at a quicker pace and you dig your fingertips into his shirt, probably leaving marks on his skin. It doesn't take much longer before orgasm crashes through you and you come, splattering your semen on the man's pyjamas. That was embarrassingly quick, you realize."What a good boy," he murmurs and softly runs his fingers through your hair as you try and calm your breathing, your thoughts scattered in a big mess.

The two of you sit there in silence for a bit before you lift your head from his shoulder and softly press your lips against his, kissing him. He kisses you back for a second before you slip off his lap and tuck yourself back into your pants. You're about to head for the door but Egbert grabs your hand. You look at him and he places your hat on your head before giving you a warm smile, those red eyes shining mysteriously in the dim light. "Drive safe," he tells you and you feel your heart actually skip a beat before you pull yourself away from him and walk out the door.

Oh no.


End file.
